


Outfitted

by pretense



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Ren's Good End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Koujaku is dating Noiz but there are still things that he'd really rather not have his friends know. Like why he has multiple entries of ‘sexy bunny outfit’ on his Coil’s browsing history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oufitted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired greatly by [this wonderful print](http://moonsterm.tumblr.com/post/100993601091/) I got from a convention not too long ago~ @*v*@  
> Sorry for the mess ahead, that's what happens when I self-beta
> 
> Happy birthday, Koujaku~

**(1)**

Koujaku is not the type to panic. Leading a Ribsteez group and fighting turf wars means he needs to keep a cool head in the midst of chaos. So it follows that he likes to keep things organized, dependable, though lately that hasn’t been working out for him.

He keeps finding his belongings to be out of order -- hairdressing tools set aside, kitchenware misplaced in their cupboards, an additional set of hygiene products taking space in his bathroom. It’s when Noiz shows up with a bag of candy and feeds it to him mouth-to-mouth that he realizes what’s really going on. Koujaku licks the sugar crystals off the corner of Noiz’ lips and a hearth-like warmth glows in his chest.

“What’s this for?” he asks, amusement lending a flowing grace to his movements as he sweeps away hair from his floor. His last client left not five minutes ago, following it is Noiz’ entry; for all he knows, Noiz was probably waiting them out. Koujaku chuckles at the mental image that thought conjures for him.

“Nothing in particular.” Noiz digs up a circular treat wrapped in gold foil and holds it up, inspecting the sweet with a keen green eye.

Koujaku hums, not entirely willing to let that blatant lie slip by. Noiz is a lot of things, he has come to discover, and rarely does the blond do anything without a solid rationale behind it. All he needs is some gentle encouragement. “You can tell me, you know~ Those sweets look pretty expensive. Taste expensive, too~”

The sound of crinkling foil tells him that Noiz has unwrapped another one of his candies. Koujaku isn’t surprised when it’s pressed against his lips by deft fingers, the smell of cream wafting into his nose.

“Do you like them?” Noiz asks, slowly pushing the white chocolate ball between the parting lips, eyes trained on the pink tip of a tongue that licks at his fingertips.

“They’re very nice,” Koujaku admits, savoring the milky taste. “But I’d really enjoy them more if I know what they’re for~”

A pale flush rises over Noiz’ cheeks. “It’s my birthday.”

And thus ensues the embarrassing anecdote of a supposedly daunting Rib leader and enviable heartthrob choking on a bonbon.

**(2)**

That happened little over two weeks ago and while Koujaku still hasn’t recovered from the embarrassment - he and Noiz have been dating for _months_ , not knowing his boyfriend’s birthday is a serious offense - he’s now making grand plans to return the favor.

Noiz has explained that his locked up childhood gave him very vague notions of how birthday celebrations are supposed to go -- “Since it’s my special day, I should do things that make me _happy_ , right? So if I gave you sweets that made _you_ happy, then that makes _me_ happy as well.” Koujaku couldn’t resist the urge to hug the other man so he did, fondly kissing Noiz’ temple since he was being “...such a precious brat.”

So now that Koujaku’s special day is coming up, he has decided that it’s his turn to make his boyfriend extra happy. And what did Noiz like best? The answer to that comes easily enough with how the younger man keeps getting distracted by pet stores on their dates; Noiz would press his hands on the glass as if trying to reach the furry little bunnies inside their pens. Koujaku finds this adorable to the extreme but Noiz’ refusal to actually _own_ a pair leaves him scratching his head.

“I’m not good with pets,” Noiz shrugged, finally tearing his eyes away from the cuteness.

Koujaku squeezed Noiz’ hand then, hard enough for the blond to feel it a little and look back at him. “Well, I’ve already got my hands full with one baby bun in my house,” he smiled. “I guess we don’t need any more pets.”

Noiz had gotten that look in his eyes that promised lavish lovemaking and he delivered it, too, the second they got back to his apartment.

So there’s another thing that Noiz likes: sex. And lots of it.

It doesn’t take a genius to combine the two together but the results that popped up on his internet search turns out to be very… distracting. A quick trip to the bathroom later, Koujaku is browsing his options in earnest, delving much deeper into the kind of websites that he has only breezed through on more lonesome occasions.

**(3)**

Aoba couldn’t believe the news the first time Koujaku and Noiz told him they were together and he still can’t believe it now. He knows Koujaku to be a serial dater - the man used to have different woman on his arm every day - but months have passed and no one has yet to replace the blond. It’s surprising but not as much as having Koujaku barge into his workplace, looking like he’s got a mob of rabid fangirls on his heels.

“Yo.” Koujaku raises a hand in greeting, heading straight for the counter where Aoba sits. “Busy?”

“Not really,” Aoba replies, flipping one of his logbooks shut. It’s one of those slow days where Haga is out doing errands and even the three brats haven’t dropped by to ruin his peace and quiet. “What brings you here?” It’s half-past one in the afternoon, the hairdresser should be in the midst of conducting his business around this time.

“Ah, well, I wanted to see how you were doing~” Koujaku smiles, though Aoba can tell it’s a tad tense.

“’m fine~ Pretty bored, actually.” Aoba twirls a pen around his fingers. “You’re off work early,” he notes with a gentle nudge in his tone, urging Koujaku to quit the act and tell him the real reason he dropped by. “What’s up?”

Staring at the younger man and knowing that there’s no hiding his plight, Koujaku’s proud shoulders finally sag. An exasperated crinkle appears between his brows as he lifts up his coil to reveal his problem.

“ _Aahh~!!_ ”

Hazel eyes bug out as the display screen runs a brief sequence of a busty brunette leaning in to give the camera a very rousing view.

Koujaku’s lips are set to a stern line as he closes the window, only to have a myriad of other pop-ups take its place.

‘FREE VIAGRA’ - ‘Fresh Hot Nudez’ - ‘Exclusive Leather Dungeon Membership’

Aoba’s mouth drops open at the barrage of porn ads that’s cluttering the coil screen. “What happened?”

“A cat asked for cheeseburgers,” Koujaku sourly mutters, shutting off the device. “Sorry, but I obviously can’t work with my Coil in this condition. Can you help?”

“Why not ask your boyfriend~?” Aoba blinks, pointing the pen tip at Koujaku. “He’s a tech expert isn’t he?”

The expression Koujaku makes is equivalent to having a basket of lemons squeezed onto his face. “I can’t do that!” he screeches. “Noiz would _never_ let me live this down!”

Aoba snickers but politely covers it up by pretending to clear his throat. “Okay, okay, I’ll take a look.”

“Thank you.” Koujaku slips off the tasseled device and hands it over.

“What about Beni?” Aoba deems to ask as he pulls out a tool box from under the counter.

“I made him do an internal scan this morning when the pop ups started,” Koujaku relays, digging into his kimono for the tiny, feathered Allmate. “He said nothing was wrong but I shut him down just in case. He’s wirelessly connected with my Coil, so I thought he might catch the bug or something…”

“Good call, but he still might have dormant bugs hiding,” Aoba mutters, taking both Coil and Allmate from Koujaku’s hands. “We’ll see. Grab a seat from the back, this might take a while.”

**(4)**

It’s the longest hour and a half in recent memory. Koujaku holds his arms crossed, fingers tapping anxiously on his bicep as Aoba works through glowing semi-transparent screens.

Lines of code dash across the holographic display. Occasionally, Aoba would click his tongue and delete a line, then he would switch screens to see the changes reflected.

By the time Aoba’s shift ends, he declares both Coil and Allmate virus-free.

“Thanks, Aoba,” Beni chirps skipping over the countertop. “Oi, Koujaku, you better pay him handsomely for fixing up your mess.”

“No need for that!” Aoba laughs. “If anything, you guys saved me from a tremendously boring shift. Although...” Here, his easy demeanor turns a tad concerned. Holding up the tasseled bead bracelet belonging to his childhood friend, Aoba poses his question while trying not to sound judgmental. “Can I ask _why_ your search history is filled with - and I quote - sexy bunny outfit?”

“!!” Koujaku awkwardly slides his gaze away, lips twisting as he refuses to dignify that question with an answer.

“And a big carrot pillow?”

Color rises comically on Koujaku’s face, he makes vague hand gestures in an attempt to explain but Beni beats him to it.

“He got this weird idea to dress up--”

“Beni!” Koujaku’s scandalized cry is coupled with a brief scuffle where he tries to grab his Allmate to shut him up. Beni avoids capture by taking to the air. Glaring at his partner, Koujaku demands for him to “Get down here this instant!”

“No way!”

“Now, now, no need to cause a riot you two…” Aoba gets up to intervene. “Here,” he returns Koujaku’s Coil. “Just be more careful in browsing your skeevy websites next time. They’re rife with spambots and other nasty viruses.”

“They’re not skeevy!” Koujaku insists, sliding the bead-strung Coil into place.

“Hey, I’m not judging.” Aoba gives a quirked smile before he ducks low to return his toolkit under the counter. “Just let me know if you finally decide to buy that bunny suit so I can give you legit sources.” He resurfaces to find a thoughtful look on the older man’s face. Aoba’s smile grows.

Seemingly sensing his owner’s change in demeanor, Beni lands on Koujaku’s shoulder. “Oh boy, here we go.”

“Y-You don’t think it’s weird?” Koujaku asks, hopeful to get some validation.

Aoba shrugs. “We all have our little bedroom fantasies.” When Koujaku’s expression lightens, he adds. “Though I think you’re shopping for the wrong size, I mean, Noiz would be pretty offended if you decked him out in a large. He’s more on the skinny side, after all.”

Koujaku’s sudden quiet is balanced by the cackling outburst from Beni.

“Ha! Hahahaha!” Beni’s tiny beak parts wide to let out his laughter. “Oh, Aoba! You have no idea hahaha!”

“Beniii…” Koujaku whines, color draining from his face.

“What?” Aoba looks between them in confusion. “What am I missing?”

With a swift grab, Koujaku muffles Beni’s laughter, squeezing the snickering Allmate none-too-gently. His mouth moves but Aoba can’t decipher the words so he prompts for a repeat. Taking a deep breath, Koujaku repeats his words, gritting out “I said it’s not for Noiz!”

“Not for…” Aoba’s statement trails off as his mind processes the revelation. “Then who’s --?” He pauses, gasps. “You’re not seeing someone else on the side, are you?!” It really is too good to be true, expecting Koujaku to commit to one after living such a promiscuous lifestyle. On the heels of that thought comes the realization that Aoba actually _did_ want for Noiz and Koujaku to work out. They proved to be better together than they were apart, though it did give a much unneeded redefinition to the once-enemies “constantly being at each other’s throats.”

“Of course not!” Koujaku denies. “I’m not a cheat. I would never. I l--”

“Then why are you looking up fetish clothes, if they’re not for your boyfriend?” Relieved as he is by that claim, Aoba still has lingering doubts.

His retort is at the tip of his tongue, lungs expanded to shout it out but all that bravado evaporates when Koujaku’s brain catches up with his words, just in the nick of time. He stands there, frozen, as the silence of the room taunts him to reveal his intentions.

“Well?” Aoba prompts.

Beni squirms in his fist. Koujaku makes his decision in one tense second and lets go of the bird. “... _I’m_ going to wear the bunny suit.”

**(5)**

Yoshie greets them both with warm hugs, giving Aoba’s cheek an extra pinch and commenting on how he’s gotten thinner since the last time she saw him.

“Well, the weighing scale at home would beg to differ,” Aoba deflects with an airy laugh.

“Business doing good, Ms. Yoshie?” Koujaku asks, further delineating the woman’s predilection to dote on her favorite customer.

“Very good,” Yoshie confirms with a broad smile.

“Hey, Aoba, why don’t you bring Ren around anymore?” The haughty query comes from the frilly purple cushion atop the counter.

“Oh, that’s right, Clara~ Where is the little guy?” Yoshie asks, finally noticing the missing Allmate.

Aoba gets this odd look on his face but it disappears before anyone could take notice. “He’s just undergoing thera-- I mean, repairs. Ren is under repair.” He flushes oddly, as if embarrassed.

Now that Clara had mentioned it, though, Koujaku realizes that he hasn’t seen the fluffy pomeranian around so much.

“A-Anyway,” Aoba starts, looking away from the maltese’s scrutiny. “We’re here for the package that just came in?”

“Last night, actually,” Yoshie corrects, lips set to a knowing smile. “But I figured it would be impolite to ask you to come around so late.” Heels clack on the tiled floor as she walks over to a stack of boxes, all stamped and sealed. She picks up a box that’s wider than her frame, its label addressed to one Aoba Seragaki, and brings it over.

“Thanks for being so considerate,” Aoba says, and means it. Considering how Koujaku showed up at his doorstep first thing this morning, he’s pretty sure the man would have hauled him off last night had he reported that the items have already arrived then.

“Let me hold that for you,” Koujaku volunteers, taking the heavy-looking package from the older woman. His hands are a little sweaty, gripping the edges tight. Inwardly, he breathes a huge sigh of relief seeing the unassuming box; he’d been worrying for over a week now of what the couriers would think if they saw the sender’s profile.

“You know it’s not my policy to pry,” Yoshie begins, dainty (and dangerous, if you ask Aoba.) “But the nice young man who dropped it off last night was being very secretive, made me sign waivers and such. It’s not anything dangerous now, is it Aoba?”

Her expression says concerned but Koujaku (with his slightly heightened paranoia now that the accursed item is on-hand) has sirens blaring in his head. “It’s a gift!” he near-shouts, causing the others to stare questioningly at him for his outburst.

Luckily, Aoba senses the underlying panic and backs him up. “One of our friends is having a party this weekend so we got, er, special props. We can count on you not to ruin our surprise, right, Ms. Yoshie?”

The grin Aoba sends her way has Yoshie putting a hand over her lips and giggling. “Oh you boys~ Of course, I won’t spill~”

“Thank you!” Koujaku says, the panic that’s constricting his chest eases its grip.

“We better head off now,” Aoba says. “Still gotta clock in to work.”

“Goodbye, Ms. Yoshie, we’ll see you around.” Koujaku is already backing out the door.

Aoba is right next to him, inching away before Yoshie can cajole them into her usual trap of cakes and gossip. “Thanks again!!”

 

**(6)**

Noiz walks the streets of Midorijima avoiding eye contact. He feels rather naked without the beanie on his head but he forges on. The setting sun paints the city in gold and the amber rays bounce off the piercings on his face. Civilians are staring at him more than usual and he thinks it must be the flowers.

In his hand is a lush bouquet of vibrant zinnias - pinks, and yellows, and oranges; a summery arrangement despite the autumn weather. A clear boxed packaging keeps the flowers fresh as he transports it.

“Is that... Noiz?”

He stops on hearing his name, finding a pair of women… well, ogling him. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t know these people but they’ve already made eye contact ( _damn it_ ) so it would be rude of him to ignore them. “Yes?”

The closer of the two - dark-haired with a streak of teal - gasps. “So it _is_ you, wow!”

Noiz keeps his lips pursed, egging the women to get to the point with his silence.

“Are those for Koujaku?” Teal-Streak’s companion asks and then answers her own question with a laugh. “Of course they are, how silly of me to ask. They’re very pretty. You’re going to see him, then?”

“Yes,” Noiz affirms, eyeing an approaching group of girls who have apparently overheard their conversation.

“He hasn’t taken any appointments today,” someone from the new batch says, looking a bit suspiciously at him. “Koujaku used to take clients even on his birthday before.”

Noiz shrugs, indicating his lack of interest on Koujaku’s work habits.

“Anyway, we weren’t able to give Koujaku our gifts,” Teal-Streak tells him, digging a hand into her bag. “If it isn’t so much of a bother, would it be alright if you pass this on to him?” She holds out a box wrapped with a red ribbon.

“This too,” her friend adds, holding up her own gift. “We were hoping to run into him in town but no one has seen him out all day.”

“Oh, take mine as well,” a third woman says, bringing out a set of what looks to be expensive incense sticks.

“This, too!”

“And, here~”

“Don’t forget mine!”

By the time Noiz turns the corner to Koujaku’s street, he has accumulated nearly two dozen gifts to pass along; they became too much to carry with his bare hands and had to be slid onto his forearms for better handling. Slight creases mar the sleeves of his (once-)crisp white shirt and that simply won’t do when he’d been meticulous about his clothes for the evening. Standing at Koujaku’s porch, Noiz sets his baggage down, taking extra care with the flowers. He clicks his tongue at the crinkled state of his clothes and decides that he’ll just have to make the best of things. Noiz folds up the cuffs and keeps folding until the sleeves are tucked just above the crook of his elbow. He does this for both arms and hums approvingly at the improvement.

Noiz then takes the bouquet out of its encasement and rings the doorbell, waiting with bated breath.

Three chimes ring throughout the old-fashioned house. After a couple of seconds, a voice that Noiz has been longing to hear again since morning calls out, “Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

**(7)**

First thing Noiz did that morning was to ask Koujaku about his plans for the day, not quite sure what to expect knowing how the man and his Rib team have a penchant for boisterous parties with free-flowing drinks. Noiz doesn’t have qualms about such celebrations but he’d like to be prepared. So he was pleasantly surprised when Koujaku asked if he’d be fine with a simple private dinner, just the two of them. Noiz was more than fine with that and immediately suggested one of the classier restaurants uptown but Koujaku (chuckling at the blond’s eagerness) told him he was planning on a home-cooked dinner.

“Come on in,” Koujaku’s voice comes from inside the house. “You know where the spare key is.”

That he does so Noiz effortlessly lets himself in, bringing all of Koujaku’s gifts with him. The house looks exactly the same as when he came by last week, Noiz feels like there should be buntings or balloons or all those silly things the internet told him about birthday parties but instead he gets the safe familiarity of Koujaku’s home.

He sets the flowers on top of the gifts as he bends to pull black leather oxfords off his feet.

“Welcome -- oh! Wow, it’s like you bought the entire shopping mall.”

“Your dedicated customers ambushed me on the way,” Noiz explains, setting his shoes aside and looking up only to have his entire world stop.

Koujaku blushes red enough to rival the one-piece suit that’s hugging his lean figure, long legs covered by black stockings tucked into kitten heels. Starched cuffs are wrapped around his wrists, similar to the collar around his neck which is secured by a sleek bowtie upfront. His hair is braided neatly, resting over one shoulder and topping it all off are what looks to be bunny ears made out of black velvet. “Hi,” Koujaku greets, biting the inside of his cheek in trepidation.

This is it. This is the moment he has been been waiting for. A month of planning and covert web browsing has lead to this very moment. And what it all boils down to is--

“Wow.” Noiz straightens up, digging manicured nails into the meat of his palms torn between wanting the mirage to disappear and to have it stay true. When Koujaku moves and nothing changes, Noiz takes a deep breath suddenly aware of every heartbeat. “What are you dressed up for?”

Koujaku smirks, taking that as a positive response with the way Noiz can’t seem to take his eyes off him. “What are _you_ dressed up for?” he asks, nodding at the younger man’s spiffy outfit.

A slow smile grows on Noiz as he moves to meet Koujaku. “It’s my boyfriend’s birthday, I think i can afford to dress a little nicer than usual.”

Another step with Koujaku trying to keep balance on those impossible (though admittedly low) heels. “Is that so - whoaa!” A misstep makes him lose footing but Noiz is already there, bracing him by the arms and holding him up. His hands find purchase on Noiz’ shoulders. Chest to chest, Koujaku can just about make out the flush that’s adorning the younger man’s face, his own reflection staring back from the bright greens of Noiz’ gaze.

This close, Noiz likes to think the war drums in his chest echoes across to Koujaku’s. “Careful,” he admonishes, to which Koujaku grants him a lopsided smile. “Can’t have you falling for me every time I walk in the door.”

Koujaku laughs, regaining balance and pulling away. “I’ve been practicing walking around in these damn things all day.”

“Well that explains why no one in town has seen you.” Noiz  picks up the bouquet, smoothing out the ribbon and wrapping paper before presenting it. “All those gifts are from your fangirls but this is from me.” He plants a firm kiss on Koujaku’s lips as the flowers change hands. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.”

**(8)**

“Are you sure you don’t want more?”

“Yes,” Noiz answers for what felt like the hundredth time, pining Koujaku with a Look across the candlelit table.

Koujaku pouts. “After all the effort I put in cooking up a nice dinner.”

“Oh please.” Noiz puts down his wineglass and licks his lips, grinning amusedly at the act. “I know your cooking and this tastes too much like the food we had on our first date.”

“You remember?” Koujaku leans a cheek on his hand, half-lidded gaze betraying nothing of the way his foot is caressing Noiz’ calves under the table. He’s actually impressed that Noiz has such keen memory... then again, the younger man did reveal that his mouth is the only place that provides him with tactile sensation so maybe it isn’t such a stretch to have him remember most things through an associated taste.

“I remember thinking that every dish could be poisoned because there’s no way you could ever actually mean that whole asking me out thing,” Noiz reveals, smile shrinking a bit with latent embarrassment. “But the food turned out nice. And you were exceptionally nice, too.” He pauses, meets the fond look directed his way, and feels the rush of blood down south. “Are we _really_ just going to sit here and reminisce? Because there are tons of better things we could be doing right now.”

Hearing this, Koujaku’s easy smile morphs into a smirk. He straightens up, takes a look at the clock, and nods approvingly. “Twenty-one minutes. I am actually impressed.”

“What.”

Koujaku hums in a singsong manner, red eyes glittering. “You lasted twenty-one minutes through dinner. I don’t think you’ve eaten enough, though,” he points out, standing up to switch on the lights and blow off the candles.

“I didn’t see you eating much yourself,” Noiz counters, rising to his feet to help. The easy atmosphere has turned kinetic, punctuated by the light taps of Koujaku’s heels and their genial banter, both men making quick work of clearing the table.

“I’m good,” Koujaku says, shutting the lid on the bowl to keep the leftovers. He bends to store the items inside his refrigerator, giving Noiz a nice view of the fluffy tail attached to the back of his bunny suit. “You still look hungry.”

“Ravenous,” Noiz admits, still smiling. Koujaku approaches with that same old Look in his eyes and Noiz catches him with an arm around his waist. “And where are you going?”

“I’ve prepared dessert,” Koujaku teases, rubbing his thumb over the jut of Noiz’ bottom lip then by the pointed piercings under it. “And unlike dinner, this one is all me.”

“Is that why you’re headed for the bedroom?” Noiz asks, voice a low whisper as he gazes up at Koujaku through golden lashes.

“Don’t get too excited now,” Koujaku warns.

Noiz smirks “Too late” and receives a gentle reprimanding slap on the cheek. He doesn’t exactly feel the hit but the look on Koujaku’s face prompts him to kiss  the man’s shoulder in apology, lips pressing right over the arch of his tattoos. Exposed as they are, the striking body art weigh little compared to the beautiful flushed expression that Koujaku wears.

“Give me five minutes, then come in the bedroom,” Koujaku instructs, appeased by the gesture.

“Five minutes,” Noiz repeats.

**(9)**

The tableau that greets him stops Noiz in his tracks. Koujaku is posed at the center of the bed, heels and all, with the lamplights lending an ambient glow in addition to the dimmed fluorescents above. Knees spread apart to prop him up on the mattress, Koujaku has his arms wrapped around a big, orange, and rather solid-looking carrot.

“Is… Is that a pillow?” Noiz wonders aloud. “Please don’t tell me it’s an actual vegetable.”

The come hither look falls from Koujaku’s face. “Of course it’s a pillow. Where would I even get a carrot this big?”

A look of utter amazement shows on Noiz and he hurries to the bed, placing his hands on the carrot pillow. “How does it feel?” he asks.

Brows knitting together, Koujaku gives his reply, “Uh… Soft…?”

“Can we keep it?” Noiz follows up, palms roaming the cushy surface.

“It’s not a pet, geez, but yes, whatever, it’s yours if you want it.”

Noiz’ eyes twinkle as his mouth drops in a soundless gasp .

“Are you actually fawning over an inanimate object when _I’m right here_?” Koujaku’s indignance makes Noiz stop and stare.

“Considering that the carrot is the only thing that’s making sense right now…” Noiz lets that statement drift, pulling the carrot away to uncover Koujaku’s get up. “Let me see you properly.” He offers a hand which Koujaku takes and they both move to stand beside the bed.

The uncertainty is back, whispering from the farthest corners of Koujaku’s mind as he steadies himself on inch-high heels. Noiz’ hand leaves him as the blond takes a quick walk around, studying his outfit before returning to his spot in front. “You like it?” Koujaku asks, a little bashful despite his proud stance.

“You should have told me it’s a costume party,” Noiz murmurs, trailing inquisitive fingers from Koujaku’s wrist and up his defined arm.

Repressing shivers at the warm touch, Koujaku opts to squeeze his hands together, appendages strategically placed over his crotch. “You’re looking pretty fine yourself,” Koujaku compliments. “Almost like a respectable member of society.”

“And you’re a wet dream come to life,” Noiz counters with a grin. “I feel like I’m the one getting a treat when it’s supposed to be your birthday celebration.”

“Why you little hypocrite…”

Confusion furrows Noiz’ short brows. “What?”

A vein ticks beneath raven locks. “Remember how your last birthday went down...?”

Looking thoughtful, Noiz’ reply takes too long and it prompts Koujaku to answer for him.

“ _You_ brought _me_ sweets,” Koujaku reminds him. “Expensive sweets.”

“...Was that the time you choked on a bonbon?” Noiz asks, bringing out an annoyed look from Koujaku coupled with a hissed affirmation.

“Anyway,” Koujaku continues. “This time, since it’s my birthday, I’ve decided to give you a treat~”

“By dressing up in a bunny suit.” Noiz toys with the braid resting over the tan shoulder.

“Ah. I figured you’d be into something that combines all the things you like -- so... Cute bunnies and sexy times?”

Noiz chuckles, dropping the braid and drawing Koujaku closer to him by latching a hand on his nape. To think that this whole set-up sprung from something so simple. Remembering how the rest of his latest birthday celebration went (post-bonbon incident), Noiz is fairly certain that he’s blushing. Those chocolates were put to _very_ good use.

“But you’ve forgotten the most important one.”

A slight panic shoots through Koujaku, mind going blank at what it could be that he missed. “I did~?” he asks, playing off his uncertainties by spreading his palms over Noiz’ shoulders.

“You.” Noiz rises on his toes and plants a chaste kiss on Koujaku’s lips; those kitten heels add more to Koujaku’s height but Noiz isn’t about to complain given the way they accentuate his boyfriend’s legs and keep his ass so invitingly poised. “If I wasn’t so turned on right now, I’d make you keep that on for the rest of the night.”

“Oh really~” Koujaku’s fingers position themselves at the top button of Noiz’ shirt, dark lashes fanning low as he presses a similarly brief kiss on the blond’s lips. “You certainly don’t act like it.” He pops open the first button, the look that passes between them sealing the deal.

“I am, though,” Noiz tells him, coy grin growing. “Ever since you tripped into my arms at the entryway.” He slowly takes in Koujaku’s get up once more, humming appreciatively. “I could just eat you up… or out.” Hands tighten on his shirt and he eliminates all space between them.

Koujaku squeezes his legs together, arousal spiking with the lust-filled promise from his lover. Their lips meet in an earnest kiss, tasting remnants of their brief dinner engagement between every heady press. Koujaku forgoes unbuttoning the rest of Noiz’ shirt, focusing instead of cupping the younger man’s cheeks with both hands and commandeering their kiss. Noiz puts his hands to a different set of ‘cheeks’, content to let Koujaku kiss him senseless as his hands map out the man’s generously exposed back.

Though he can’t discern the subtleties of scars and ink on Koujaku’s skin, Noiz measures his progress by the sounds that Koujaku makes against his lips. When his taller boyfriend presses close and breaks their kiss to let out a needy whimper, Noiz finds that he has reached his destination.

The red one-piece suit is cut like a bikini, exposing plenty of Koujaku’s most desirable features - his pecs; that defined v-line of his hips; the dimples on his lower back - but it’s the sculpted ass hanging out of the vinyl suit that has a monopoly on Noiz’ attention. The fluffy bunny tail is simply the cherry on top of the sumptuous treat.

“I meant it, you know.” Noiz groans low, branding his words against Koujaku’s jaw. “It would be a real pleasure to eat you out.” He adds another squeeze at the man’s ass for emphasis.

The last time Koujaku let Noiz eat out his ass, he came twice and fell asleep on the guy, waking up to dried cum in his hair which led to a very interesting hold out. Really not one of their best bedroom expeditions but Koujaku knows better than to challenge Noiz’ oral fixation -- the blond likes to get his mouth everywhere and he’s damn good at it, too. “A little too eager, aren’t we?” Koujaku teases. When Noiz responds with a dejected whine, Koujaku pulls him in for a consolation kiss. “We’ve got all night… And I’m not about to wear this outfit again any time soon after this so...”

Noiz pouts, scrunching up his nose when Koujaku gives him another peck. He lets Koujaku take both his hands and lead them over to the bed where the man settles in a recline with the carrot pillow supporting his back. Roaming his eyes over the very welcoming position, Noiz all but vibrates in excitement when Koujaku puts his hands on his waist; Koujaku’s hands leave his then, giving him free reign to explore. Looking up at his boyfriend’s face, Noiz feels a surge of emotion akin to a wave crashing onto shore. “You should keep the bunny ears on,” he says.

Koujaku emits a breezy laugh, acquiescing to the suggestion. Noiz may not notice it but he’s gripping Koujaku’s waist tightly, almost possessive, and it had Koujaku thinking of what could possibly be running through that little blond head of his. “Everything else off, then?” he posits the rhetorical question and Noiz responds with eager nods. Koujaku settles against the pillow, smiling sweetly. “Help me take off the shoes first~ Those damn heels have been killing me.”

Dragging his gaze over long legs wrapped up in black stockings, Noiz reaches the end to find the offending footwear -- low-heeled pumps with the toes and heels covered up and a strap around the ankles to secure it. Shifting backwards on his knees, palms caressing the defined appendages, Noiz guides Koujaku’s right foot to settle on his lap. He looks up to meet Koujaku’s flushed and expectant face, a smirk rises on his own lips when he ducks low to press a kiss on the bended knee in front of him. Running his hands over defined calves, Noiz makes quick work of undoing the ankle-clasp before moving on to the other foot.

Koujaku lets out a broad sigh, finally freed from the kitten heels. He tries not to giggle when Noiz holds his foot up to his lips, almost like he’s nuzzling against it with his cheek. It nicer than he expected, feeling of Noiz’ hot touch though sheer fabric. “Careful,” he warns, light and chuckling when Noiz proceeds to kissing up his leg and he feels the subtle drag of the man’s fang-like piercings over his skin. “We don’t want to get a run on these brand new stockings.”

“Mm, they sure did wonders to your legs,” Noiz agrees. He presses a final kiss to Koujaku’s knee then moves up so that they’re face to face once more.

“Thank you.”

Mirroring the contented smile, Noiz touches the tip of one bunny ear, experimentally folding part of it as his hand drifts down, reaching Koujaku’s prided hair and sweeping back his bangs. He looks right into Koujaku’s eyes when he admits, “You look gorgeous tonight. More than usual.”

“Well I do have an appearance to maintain,” Koujaku preens. “But this one is all for you~”

Noiz kisses him, unable to stop himself after hearing such affectionate words. Sweet and slow, Noiz seeks entrance and Koujaku opens up to him, long arms wrapping around the blond’s waist to bring them closer. He takes his time exploring familiar territory, making Koujaku moan every time his tongue piercing clacks against teeth. A faint taste of wine slips between their tongues, spreading heat through entwined bodies aligning themselves to find their best fit.

Koujaku pulls up one knee, dragging Noiz’ leg along with it, and he grinds up against the latter. The suit’s tight constriction makes for compacted heat and the sheer material  provides a unique and pleasurable friction. Noiz wasn’t lying when he told him he’s been sporting a hardon, Koujaku feels the solid outline of his cock through his slacks and it makes him shiver in anticipation.

“Do I…?” Noiz pants, kissing the corner of Koujaku’s lips. A wet trail follows his mouth that descends into the hollow of Koujaku’s throat, deciding against removing the collar and bowtie since they leave plenty of space for him to kiss, anyway. “Or would you…?”

“Do you what?” Koujaku asks, threading fingers through strawberry blond hair.

“Want to… make love… to you…” Noiz mutters in between breaths, teeth grazing over the racing pulse at Koujaku’s neck, nipping the hard line of his jaw on his way back to red-kissed lips. “But if you’d rather take it the other way, then…”

“It’s fine,” Koujaku tells him after a brief kiss, face turning a darker shade of red just thinking of his next admission. “I already prepped. Kept thinking how you’d probably rip all this off and do me the second you saw the bunny suit.” Noiz’ mouth covers his, heady and passionate, green fire burns in his eyes when he finally pulls back. Breathless, Koujaku’s laugh just spills out. He cradles Noiz’ cheek. “You’ve got more self-control than I gave you credit for. I’m glad.”

It’s Noiz’ turn to flush but he doesn’t shy away from that equally burning stare. “Me, too. This is much better, being able to take my time with you.

“Shall we?”

“Please.”

**(10)**

“N-Nn- Ah… hah, Noiz!”

That beautiful cry echoes in the room  and Noiz revels in the spike of pain from Koujaku’s too-tight grip on his hair. He pulls his lips off Koujaku’s nipple, the dark nub perked and wet, surrounding skin flushed with arousal; even the planes of ink around it seem to have darkened.

Koujaku’s chest rises and falls in quick succession, red vinyl suit pooled around the trimmed waist. The hand not buried in blond locks holds the bedsheets in a white-knuckled grip. Another moan tears from his throat at the feel of a cold metal stud prodding at his nipple. “Don’t --”

“Don’t what~?” Noiz hums, one brow raised in question. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Or am I not feeling this quite right~?” He rubs his cupped palm over the older man’s crotch where a visible bulge begs for release. Noiz smirks, his own cock twitching with interest at the sight.

Koujaku bites his lip; even mere words from Noiz stir up the blood that’s rushing through him. “I was going to say… Ahn. Don’t make me wait too long…” He loosens his hold on Noiz’ hair, petting it softly as though apologizing. “Can’t guarantee that I can hold on for long with you making me feel so good.”

“Is that so?” Noiz kisses across the valley of Koujaku’s pecs, tasting sweat and breathing in his musk. “We should go ahead with the main event then…” His kisses turn south, hands bunching the suit material to reveal more deliciously tanned skin, stopping short of actually pulling it off. Noiz peppers this new space with kisses, almost reverent with the battle scars knowing the stories they hold. Pulling back, Noiz sits on his haunches and examines his work.

Koujaku is content to lay there, thankful for the brief intermission as he gets his lust-hazed thoughts in order. He gets the feeling that this half-undressed state of his is much more lewd than if he’s actually naked; love bites are everywhere and his restrained dick makes the most obscene tent, emphasized even more by sheer black stockings on his parted legs. In contrast, Noiz has the top three buttons on his shirt undone and that’s it. Meeting his lover’s gaze, Koujaku feels an electric current thrumming under his skin. “Like what you see?”

“Yes,” Noiz breathes. “I wish I could take a photo. Want to remember you like this.”

“You perv,” Koujaku accuses, to which Noiz replies “Not my fault you look like you belong in some racy magazine right now. If you were, I’d buy every copy because no one else is allowed to see my boyfriend all dolled up for sex.”

“!!.... _Fine_.” Koujaku looks away, embarrassed.

“Really?” Noiz leans in, eager.

His ears burn hot but Koujaku steadily repeats himself. “Yes! Do it before I change my mind!!”

Noiz has his Coil out in an instant, the sound of snapping cameras filling the charged atmosphere until Koujaku yells “Enough!” Stashing the gadget back into his pocket, Noiz crawls on top of Koujaku and cups his blushing face. “Don’t be shy now,” he croons, giddily planting kisses everywhere that he could reach.

“I’m not -- shy.” Koujaku's attempts to dodge the barrage of kisses are fruitless and he finally just gives in, allowing Noiz to capture his lips in a deep kiss. When they part, it comes with a satisfying smack, their eyes leveled in an understanding. “Weren’t you going to rim me, or something?” Koujaku murmurs.

“Turn around,” Noiz instructs with a kiss on the corner of Koujaku’s lips.

Koujaku leans most of his weight on the carrot pillow, deeming the item to be a very valuable investment now. Noiz’ hands are on his waist, helping him get into position. Sweeping his braided hair over one shoulder, Koujaku looks behind him, belated uncertainties surfacing now that the cursed tattoo on his back is entirely exposed. He knows that his body is far from flawless - marred with long-healed cuts and bruises from his numerous Rib campaigns and god knows what else - but receiving that near-reverent attention from his lover made it worth the overlooking the possibility of looking like a fool. Still, his tattoos are a different story, one that Noiz listened to unblinkingly. No pretty outfit could ever cover up the heinous acts they had committed and yet… Noiz’ adoring gaze never falters.

“Relax,” Noiz murmurs, lining his chest along Koujaku’s back and delivering his words right into the latter’s ear. “I love you.”

 

**(11)**

Koujaku squeezes his eyes shut, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. Hearing those words right when he’s feeling his most vulnerable strengthens the fragile heart beating inside of him. He nods, scrambling to grip the hand Noiz has latched on his waist and squeezing it tight.

The pressure around his hand is Noiz’ signal to start. He kisses Koujaku’s nape, following the curve of the man’s spine in his journey towards lower regions. The fluffy tail is a little squished now but Noiz appreciates it all the same; if anything, it helps to emphasize the slope of his boyfriend’s (admittedly) muscular ass. He takes hold of the bunny suit and slips it down the lean legs, mesmerized at his discovery of Koujaku’s choice of underwear… or lack, thereof. “Are you serious?” Noiz exclaims, dragging the vinyl down to the knees and replacing them with his hands.

“It came with a G-string,” Koujaku supplies. “But wearing it was more of a hassle so I ditched it.”

Noiz nods absently, still staring at the display before him. “You’re all wet,” he points out, awed at the sight of a darker patch that has spread through the material, spread further by the engorged member tucked underneath.

“What did you expect?” Koujaku huffs but it turns into a shriek when Noiz promptly tugs his stockings down. “Noiz!” he yells, scandalized, as his cock springs free.

“Your dick looked like it was suffocating. You’re welcome.”

Koujaku has to (begrudgingly) admit that it does feel better to have his penis out. However, his words of gratitude don’t make it past his lips as a wet muscle prods at his perineum. Another shriek fills the room as Koujaku scurries away from the touch. “Noiz!”

“What?”

“Did you just lick my--?”

“Yes.” Noiz grabs trimmed hips and pulls Koujaku back into position. “It was all wet with your precum.” He licks his lips for emphasis. “Would’ve been a waste not to lube your ass up with it.”

A groan is all that Koujaku manages in reply, leaving Noiz to resume his ministrations. He spreads Koujaku’s cheeks, revealing his entrance. Feather-light kisses zero in on it, an experimental lick makes the strong frame tremble. Noiz drips saliva on the opening before his own mouth covers it.

Words fail Koujaku at the sensation of Noiz’ tongue pushing inside, warm puffs of breath and the faint prick of fang piercings press against his skin, adding to the stimulation. It’s easier to relax since he has already plunged his own fingers up there earlier, but the dexterity of the pierced tongue loosening him further dissolves his already frazzled thoughts.

Smirking inwardly, Noiz secures his hold on Koujaku as the man starts pushing back, asshole gaping wide and needing something bigger to fill up its emptiness.

“Mmn. Ngh-nn-oiz. Wait, wait--!” Koujaku pulls away with great effort, pushing sweat-matted bangs from his forehead. His upper body completely sags against the bed, ass poised high for Noiz to eat his fill, thick cock leaking plenty. It’s all too good and in any other occasion, Koujaku would’ve loved to just lose himself in the sensations but...

“What now?” Noiz demands, not exactly angry but a little annoyed to have his rhythm disrupted.

“I want to try something.” Koujaku pushes himself up, tucking the loosened locks of his own hair behind one ear. “Lay down here,” he pats the carrot pillow, urging Noiz to hurry over with a promising smile.

“Rimming not working out for you?” Noiz asks even as he does as he’s told.

“It’s working out too good,” Koujaku assures him, completely pulling off the stockings and bunnysuit so he could move more freely. He returns wearing nothing but his bunny ears, collar, bowtie, and cuffs, blushing at the intensity of Noiz’ stare. “And you’re a bit overdressed.”

“I can fix that,” Noiz replies instantly, reaching to undo the rest of his shirt buttons but a scarred hand stops him.

“Let me.” Koujaku straddles Noiz’ chest, grinning amicably.

“Am I supposed to stare at your ass while you undress me?” Noiz quirks a brow.

“Or maybe you can do something useful,” Koujaku taunts, bending a little as he pops open the next button off Noiz’ shirt.

Green eyes widen as Noiz gets the hint, the color on his face rising exponentially as he takes in his vantage point. “Come here,” he commands, which Koujaku is happy to oblige.

Dark lashes flutter as he sinks, Noiz worms his tongue inside and Koujaku moans in pleasure, riding the slick muscle. “Oh. Ohh~ Yes, like that… Hah…”

Encouraged by those siren sounds, Noiz takes to his task with more vigor -- scraping teeth over the soft flesh, massaging them and letting his tongue piercing catch on the rim just to add variety. And then he feels it -- a vice-strong grip pulling at his cock, followed by a wet suction. He stills, eyes big as the moon as another forceful tug shakes the taut spring coiled in his groin. Muffled moans from below clue him in, back arching off the mattress when teeth chew on his shaft, a skilled tongue laving even more attention.

“K-Koujaku…”

“Hmmm~?”

“You’re a damn, ah, sneak… Ahn. Nghh.” Noiz’ head flops back as Koujaku keeps on track with his intensified version of a blowjob, pulling at the piercings and biting down on the spots he knows Noiz likes best.

A wet pop and Koujaku moves on top of him, grinning triumphantly as he levels their faces. “Liked that?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Want to come?”

**(12)**

The velveteen ear is folded a quarter of the way down and Noiz thinks it just adds to the whole thing’s charm.

“Ah! Ah! No -- Uhn nn~”

Heavy grunts are Noiz’ main response in addition to putting a little more force in his thrusts. Fingers dig into Koujaku’s firm behind, spreading them wider for Noiz’ pierced cock to plunge deeper, hitting his prostate dead on.

“Noiz!” Koujaku’s voice has gone hoarse but it’s a small price to pay for this lovemaking experience. He keeps his arms wrapped around Noiz’ neck, losing sight of where his own body ends and where his lover’s begins. The tumultuous current inside him is cresting and it will soon crash down, delivering that insurmountable high. Koujaku kisses the top of that strawberry blond head, taking the entirety of Noiz’ dick in one drop.

“Hngh! Hahh… Hak -- Kgh~ Ko - Koujaku!”

Knowing that he won’t last long, Noiz slots their mouths together, moving with abandon until his vision goes white. His scream is silenced, drunk up by greedy kiss-swollen lips, as the body on top of his stills in the same moment.

It takes a while for their muscles to unlock, spent bodies falling as one onto the mattress. Noiz is smothered under Koujaku’s broader frame but not a word of complaint arises. Instead, Noiz leaves lazy kisses under his lover’s jaw and Koujaku is content to keep that pierced cock nestled inside him a little longer.

When they do finally extract themselves, Koujaku removes the rest of his bunny outfit (much to Noiz' dismay) and they settle in under the sheets.

Hugging the carrot pillow, Noiz watches Koujaku with a half-lidded gaze. "You know," he starts lazily. "I really am impressed that you managed to get all of this done without my knowing."

"Well the point  _is_ to surprise you," Koujaku drawls, opting to forgo his usual smoke in favor of cuddling with his lover, life-size vegetable plush and all.

"I usually hate surprises," Noiz says. "But I'll let this one slide. Can't have you getting one over me though... So we'll see."

"See what?" Koujaku narrows his eyes, suspicious.

"Nothing~" Noiz turns away, hiding his grin.

"Noiz."

"I'm still keeping the carrot pillow."


	2. Outtakes

**How Koujaku and Noiz got together**

“Stop bothering Aoba.”

“Make me.”

 

**Dressing up montage (feat. Aoba)**

“I know I said I got your back but... maaan… this is total blackmail material, you know that?”

“Shut up and just help me zip this thing!!”

 

**Birthday  dinner preparations (feat. Beni)**

“Well that outfit looks downright embarrassing.”

And that’s how the lil allmate got shut down for the night’s duration.

 

**Post-sex (carrot) pillow talk**

“Hey.”

“What?”

“You didn’t call me ‘old man’ today. Not once.”

“...”

“Hehe.”

 

**Midnight snacks**

“Hey… Hey, move off, I’m hungry.”

“Mmmmphh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I made you expect an actual chapter whoops


End file.
